Team-X
by James Foldy
Summary: X and Zero find the remains of a school in New Fresno. A lab is found in the wreakage containing the froce known as Team-X... This is a early joint-fic I did with a friend. Didn't come out like I wanted, will probably rewrite it. Note: I've added the int
1. Prologe

# Disclaimer: I only WISH I owned MegaMan. Then I'd be happy. It is the property of Capcom as if you didn't know!

# Intro. To Team X

### In the Year 20XX, 5 Teenagers from Fresno, CA built a secret Lab under their school of Roosevelt High. There they began development on their MegaMan Armor Prototypes. MegaUnit 1 had spent many years studying with the ever-famous Dr. Light in order to perhaps one day do this very thing. He even spied on the notorious Dr. Wily to see how he did robotics. He used this data combined with his own knowledge to create his own set of Mega Armor. Aiding him in the project and becoming the other members of Team X were a strange group of friends and allies. 

### Studying Dragon style Karate, the strongest one in physical terms is, Crash. The demolition expert due to his short career in a wreaking crew. He was an expert at it and a full time employee until he heard of his friends plan to build the lab and decided to be a part of it, he then quite his job and began training in armor weighted Fighting. The next member in the group is Mega Unit's and Crash's friend, Axe.

###  He helped design the plans for a special air combat armor that he would use. Being an ace at flying he became the air specialist of the group and also designed Crash's air skateboard and helped Mega Unit design the flight program for his pet robotic black panther Fang. The next member, is Thunder.

### Thunder being Mega Unit's assistant helped him in all his work. He was an Cyberspace expert and was top hacker in Mega Unit's book. He became Team X's Cyberspace specialist. The last member and the cutest one, is still a mystery to the first 4.

### Shana came to them with only her name and her skills for underwater combat and techniques. She begged them to be a part of their team but would never reveal her history. While this bothered them, they didn't see her as wanting to harm them and so she became the fifth member of Team X, the mysterious Shana X! They finished their work on their armors, but knew of one thing.

### Due to the fact the armors chaotic nature and it's newly adaptation to it's owner's flesh. It was too dangerous for them to have it active so soon and sealed themselves away in suspended animation until the day they might again be activated to save the planet from the dark forces that they knew would one day come. This is the story of those 5 warriors, the hardships they are about to face are tremendous. We now join the strongest team the world has ever known!

### We join.... Team X!  
  
In the year 21XX, New Monsteropilis has been destroyed by a new breed of Mavericks called the Zeta-Mavericks. X and Zero are unable to defeat them alone. Dr. Cain tries desperately to enhance their capabilities but has no luck. X and Zero decide to do an radar search for one of Dr. Light's hidden capsules to see if they can get an upgrade. But it's not a Dr. Light capsule they find. They find the hidden lab buried in the remains of Fresno under what's left of Roosevelt High School. It is here that our story begins, but first you should know some of the terrors that plague the land. 

### Now the villains they will face are improved and a lot stronger than before. Such villinas like the Improved Vile, The Destructive Duo of Bit and Byte, The X hunters, the mysterious Cannon and Gunner, and the Terror Trio of Shadow Wolf, Sonic Bat, and Razor Mantis. They were the most dangerous of them all. But the General of this unknown army is known as Virus. What or who he is remains a mystery. The High Command of this evil is still surrounded in mystery. These Zeta-Mavericks they are going to fight are no mere walk in the park either. 

### Examples are: Frostbite Polar Bear, Torpedo Shark, Cyclone Condor, Dash Zebra, Blast Scorpion, Blazing Drake, Spike Porcupine, and Morph Cobra. As well as some classics such as Chill Penguin, Overdrive Ostrich, Tunnel Rhino, and Magma Dragoon, plus all the others. Many questions arise with this place of events, such as what will this team do? What are their powers? Can they truly help X and Zero destroy the new Mavericks? Who is Shana X really? Who's leading the Mavericks? Is Team X really as good as they appear to be? Find out in this FanFic brought to you by the following authors. 

### James E. Foldy-Mega Unit 1

### Tobias D. Overton-Crash

### Matthew A. Rico-Axe

### De Wayne K.A. Rush-Thunder

I'd like to note now that this was written a long time ago by my friend Tobias and myself. While this story has a great fan like me behind it. My friends attempts to write parts of it mess it up a bit. If people actually want me to write more, the second chapter will be much better. Of course I plan to re write the first chapter as well! On a side note I was told I was going against copy rights due to using a character named Cyclonis who has been said to be from transformers. I hope you all realize that the name "Cyclonis" isn't copyrighted, and therefore the Cyclonis in my story is not the Cyclonis from Transformers.


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer: Do I own MegaMan? shudder YES I DO! YES I DO!….. *Capcom glares at me* ………..No I don't *hangs head* Capcom does, the GREATEST company to grace us! But I own Team-X! So there!

****

Team X Story-1

In the wastelands of New Fresno X and Zero searched all over the entire city for the energy signal. 

"Are you sure it's a capsule?" Zero asked X. They had been at this for over five hours now. 

"No, I'm not" replied X, "but what ever it is we better check it out." After a while, they came across a sign that read Roosevelt High School. 

"The signal seems to be coming from here," Zero said. 

"Let's check the wreckage," X replied. They searched the ruins for a few minutes when Zero called, 

"Hey X! There's some sort of entrance way over here," X walked over to see what Zero was pointing at. They were standing over the entrance way Zero was talking about. It looked like regular bomb bay doors except it had: 'TOP SECERET: TEAM X LAB' written on it in big bold letters. 

"What's this?" X asked. 

"How should I know?" Zero said. 

"Well, let's open it up," X said pulling on the doors. Zero helped him and soon got it far enough open to get in. 

"What is this place?" X and Zero asked as they looked around. They saw a lab that was covered in cobwebs and obvious not used in a long time. Two doors in the back of the large room had 'SLEEP CHAMBER' written on it. 

"The energy signal seems to be coming from there," Zero said looking at the portable scanner they had brought along. "Huh?" Zero said.

"What is it?" X asked.

"There seems to be more than one," Zero replied.

"More than one? I don't think this is a Dr. Light capsule," X said.

"Neither do I," Zero said, "Let's check it out." They walked up to the two doors and tried to open them. Surprisingly they opened with ease. They walked inside and did indeed see capsules, five of them in fact. However each one of these were closed and had a person floating within them.

"Who are they?" Zero asked. "I don't know. Maybe we can wake them up?" X replied. Looking around X spotted a computer in front of the middle capsule. Upon examination he saw it showcased the capsules inhabitants status.

"Let's see here," X said viewing the screen while pushing a few buttons, "check status, display settings, Ah! Here we are Unlock Capsules!" The capsules began to drain the liquid even as the button was pressed. After they drained the figures came to life. 

"Computer," a dark harried, brown eyed, Caucasian skinned, skinny, bearded teenage guy said. He was wearing a black shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Open," he said. The capsules opened and the five people came out. "Greetings," the one who spoke said, "I am called Mega Unit 1, welcome to Team X."

"What's up? Name's Crash, what are you doing out here?" A big muscled brown harried, brown eyed, black male said. He was wearing a gray muscle shirt and black karate baggy pants, and some black Nikes. 

"We picked up a energy signal on our radar," X answered, "we thought it to be a capsule from my inventor Dr. Light."

"Yes, we know him," Mega Unit replied. 

"The famous Dr. Light," a (very cute) female said, "oh forgive me. My name is Shana X, glad to meet you." she was wearing a blue bikini and nothing else. She had long blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm hungry," said a slightly chubby, black white streaked harried, brown eyed male said. He was wearing a Street Fighter (pictured with Ryu) black shirt with brown pants and black boots.

"Hey," he said, "the name's Axe."

"Hold on a sec," X said, "what are you doing here in this lab?"

"Well," the fifth person said. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and Caucasian skin. He wore blue pants and a blue shirt with black shoes. "The name's Thunder," he continued, "and I think we should talk about this in the conference room."

"I'll lead the way," Mega Unit said. He lead them through a few hallways in to a room labeled conference. Axe came in a little bit later with some chicken in his hand. 

"Computer lights ," Mega Unit said. A few minutes later the lights clicked on and X and Zero found themselves standing in a room with a circular table in the center of it. Computer screens surrounded the walls, all were currently off. "Have a seat," Mega Unit said as Crash, Axe, Thunder, Shana X, and himself sat down. X and Zero with slightly wary looks on their faces sat down and X asked, 

"we need your help to save New Fresno from those Zeta Mavericks,"

"We can't do it alone," Zero added.

"Do you guys know who is leading this unknown army?" Crash asked.

"We don't have a clue who it is," X replied.

"All right people it's obvious the mavericks are out there somewhere and they'll do anything to create chaos but we have to stop them before that happens! So," Mega Unit 1 said, "this is the war to come."

"Huh?" Both Zero and X said in union.

"Let me explain," Mega Unit began, "A long time ago all five of us came together to create this lab. In addition to that each one of us designed our own style of Mega armor for future wars." 

"But why did you wait for the future?," X asked, "why didn't you fight in that day and age?" 

"A good question," Mega Unit replied, "the armor, like yours X, needs years of suspension for the body to adapt to it. I only knew a little about you at the time, but your suspension I did know about which is why we weren't surprised to see you, we knew you were coming. Your friend Zero however, we knew nothing about."

"So you don't know who created me?" Zero asked. 

"No I'm sorry," Mega Unit replied. 

"You knew Dr. Light when I was being created?" X said surprised, "do you know what his intentions for me were?"

"No he never mentioned," Mega Unit replied. 

"Damn..." X sighed. 

"Sorry," Mega Unit said then, "Well, I'd show you the rest of the base but don't you think you should check in to your own?"

"Actually we'd have to go back to it, we forgot to bring our communicators on line. Can you bring them on line?" Zero said.

"Forget that!" Crash said, "watch this!" He walked over to the control panels to the middle main screen and pressed a few buttons. As soon as he did that the whole place shook.

"What's going on?!" X asked a little panicked.

"I activated flight mode for the base!" Crash replied.

"This place can fly?" Zero said amazed.

"Yep," Thunder said, "we knew that one day we'd have to relocate." After pressing a few buttons himself Mega Unit said, 

"Okay, the Space Port is following us now."

"Space Port?" X said. 

"There's so much you don't know about this place, now if you would kindly tell me where your base is located, I will tell the computer where to go."

"25-36-78," X replied. 

"Okay!" Mega Unit said while punching in the code, "we're on our way!"

***********************************************************************

"I wonder if they found anything?" Dr. Cain said as he looked out the window. They had been gone for a long time now and he was getting worried. "They should have reported back by now unless, unless they forgot to activate their communicators again," Dr. Cain said sighing. Last time they did that he didn't hear from them for days, he thought they had been destroyed. Why did I create the reploids? Dr. Cain thought to himself, If I had just left things alone the Mavericks would never had been created and we wouldn't be in this state. Sigh... With the new Zeta Mavricks on the lose and Zero and X being unable to stop them fast enough, I don't know how we're going to get through this. He suddenly saw a gigantic lab type building flying toward the base at a great speed. 

"What is that?!?" He asked himself out loud, "Damn! Thanks to the Zeta Mavericks, the base's outer weaponry are down! And with X and Zero out looking for that reading, the base is utterly defenseless!" The building flew over the base until it was directly over it. It then produced a long elevator tube from the bottom until the bottom opening connected to one of the base's doors. Soon after 7 figures started to come down via elevator. Dr. Cain couldn't quite make out what they were, but was sure they were of the Reploid shape.

"Must be Zeta Mavericks," He said to himself, "well, if it's a fight they want." Doing the only thing that seemed useful, he grabbed a nearby laser rifle and headed for the entrance. He arrived just as the group was about to come in. He positioned himself in front of the door yet behind a small part of wall that comes up about half way and aimed. When the doors opened he nearly cried out with surprise when X and Zero came out followed by five humans. It was X's and Zero's shapes he had seen he realized. He had just assumed the rest were of the same shape.

"X! Zero!" he cried out in relief, " I was so worried! But who are you five?" 

"Sorry to worry you Dr. Cain," X said suddenly, "And as for who these guys are, let's talk about that in our new conference room."

"Conference room?" Dr. Cain said confused.

"We'll show you," X said, "just follow us."

************************************************************************

"So that's how it is," Dr. Cain said. They had just finished explaining every thing to him in the Team X conference room.

"So you call yourselves Team X," X said.

"That's right and we're here to help," Mega Unit replied.

"Great! We need all the help we can get," Dr. Cain said.

"Um.. what happened to Fresno?" Crash asked. 

"What do you mean?" Zero asked. 

"How did it get destroyed?" Crash replied.

"Well...." Dr. Cain began, "It wasn't to long ago when the Mavericks began to rise up against us starting the great war. It was havoc all over the place and Fresno was one of the first to go. For you see Fresno had become a large producer for the planet mining industry and the Mavericks took it out to slow our production of planetary minerals down. Without them, we were no longer able to build robots quite as fast. They knew this would weaken us. They have since stopped mining again preventing us from full retaliation so you see you timing is a miracle to us, we really need your help!"

"I say we trash those Mavericks!" Crash bellowed.

"YEAH!" Axe shouted. 

"Well I don't know about you boys, but I need to freshen up after our long sleep. I'm going to my room." Shana X said.

"She's right," Mega Unit said, "we have no idea where the Mavericks are at this time. Our best strategy is to wait for them to make the first move. Besides, after so many years in that slime we could all use a shower."

"If we wait any longer they'll take us all apart!" Crash protested.

"Calm down Crash, there will be a battle we're just waiting for them to come to us," Mega Unit said, "All right every body let's go to our rooms!" With that, Team X left. 

"Can we really trust them?" Zero asked when they had all left. 

"I don't think they will harm us," Dr. Cain replied, "and with the way things are right now we need they're help."

"I sure hope they're trustworthy," X said.

************************************************************************

X was walking past Crash's dojo when he heard voices coming from within. Not wanting to doubt they're story he listened in to make sure they weren't planning on overthrowing Dr. Cain. 

"....I know Crash," came Mega Unit's voice, "but we don't even know if he's still around! It's been along time and he may be long dead!"

"Oh he's alive," Crash's reply came, "he was the only one who ever defeated me, and I swore I'd get him for it."

"But we don't know where Cyclonis is, let alone if he's still alive!" Mega Unit said 

"I don't care! I will find him and when I do I will defeat him!" Crash said in a determined voice. 

"I sure hope so, just remember we have allot of other battles ahead and allot of work, but just think. We are fighting along side with X! I've been waiting for the chance to fight along side with Mega Man X for years!" Mega Unit said excited.

"I know, I know," Crash said laughing, "you've been waiting for this ever since you heard that Dr. Light was creating him!........" X left after that, but he was now convinced they could trust this 'Team X.'

************************************************************************

"So what's the plan?" Crash said.

"We wait," Axe replied. They were currently heading for the kitchen.

"I say we wait for them to attack," Axe said.

"If we wait any longer they'll outnumber us!" Crash shouted.

"You guy's sure make allot of noise," Shana X said coming from her room.

"Hey Shana," Crash said, "we're sorry, what are you doing out?"

"To grab some grub," she replied smiling.

"Us to," Axe said.

"Hey Shana," Crash began, "how should we deal with this Maverick situation?"

"I say we go out there and trash those punks!" She replied.

"Finally someone's on my level!" Crash said.

"Calm down Crash their will be plenty of time to kill some Mavericks later, the best thing we can do now is wait," Shana X said.

"The same thing Mega Unit said! That's it, I'm going Air boarding!" Crash said annoyed, "if anybody needs me you know where to find me!" With that he stormed off. 

"Don't do anything stupid now!" Axe called after him. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"You've known him longer than I," Shana X said. 

"I hope so," Axe said, "Only one things for certain, they're going to attack sooner or later, Crash will have his fun…. Oh well time for chicken," Axe said walking into the kitchen.

************************************************************************

Mega Unit 1 was working in his lab on some sort of boots. "Crash will love these boots when I finish them, then I'll make some for me." He went back to work and was just applying the turbo boots when a red light began to flash. 'WARNING WARNING, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, SEVEN UNKNOWN ROBOTS SPOTED IN SECTOR TWELVE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, SCRAMBLE SCRAMBLE!' 

"Oh no!" Mega Unit said, "these must be the Zeta Mavericks X and Zero told us about!"

"Thunder get over here!"

"Yes?" Thunder said coming from a back part of the lab. 

"I'm going to finish these boots for Crash, he'll need them for the battle! Assemble Team X and confront the enemy!" 

"Got it, Attention all Maverick Hunters! The enemy is in sector twelve! Rendezvous with they enemy and destroy them! Go! Go! Go!" Within three minutes they were out the door and on their way. 

"I hope they make it," Mega Unit said trying to finish the boots in a hurry.

************************************************************************

Crash was currently beat the crap out of a Maverick by the name of Chill Penguin. "These Mavericks are nothing compared to my strength," he had been flying around on his hover board when the Mavericks had ambushed him. He had since wiped two of them out, Flame Mammoth and Chill Penguin. "Come get some!" Crash bellowed.

"Gladly!" Tunnel Rhino said dashing straight at him. He slammed into Crash causing him to back up a few spaces. But not knocking him down. 

"Rising Uppercut!" Crash screamed causing Tunnel Rhino to go up in parts. Zeeeeeeeeeeem! Came a sound from behind. Crash twirled around, "Dragon kick!" he yelled catching Overdrive Ostrich in the face. WHHHHOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!! A very loud, very strange sound went off behind Crash. 

"Huh?" Crash said looking behind him. Thunder had just sound blasted a Fox type Maverick away from Crash, apparently it was about to blast Crash when Thunder came. 

"Curses!" The Fox said, "No one will stop me! Battle Blaster!" A large beam shot out of his chest at Thunder. Thunder in turn used his sound cannon to cause a small disturbance in the air in front of him that caused the laser to break apart upon contact. 

"So," Crash said smirking, "who the hell are you?"

"I'm called BATTLE FOX! Battle Blast!" Crash easily dodged the energy ball shot at him. 

"Raging Demon!" Crash shouted as a large red beam of fire shot at Battle Fox. 

"Arrrgggggghhhhh!" Battle Fox shouted as it hit him. 

"Eat this you dumb jerk!" Crash said, "Who's next?"

"Ha Ha Ha! Your still the same old Crash I remember beating all those years ago. I guess I'll just have to kick your ass again!" A dark feeling arose within Crash. 

"You......" he muttered. 

"Yes it is I Cyclonis! Now do you fight me? Or do I have ta start this fight winning by defeat?" 

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Crash said turning to look upon a cycle type robot. 

"All right," Cyclonis began, "let's have at it!" And the battle began.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile Mega Unit 1 was currently dashing endlessly across an old street. "I have to get to that battle!" he said, "with these new boots I have, Crash will become a better fighter! After I help them in the battle I'll give these boot upgrades to all of the team, including X and Zero!" A few seconds later X and Zero came dashing up in a couple of Jet Cycles. 

"How in the world are you doing that Mega Unit?" X said looking at Mega Unit in confusion. 

"Yeah, I mean your just dashing without stopping. We can't do that!" Zero added. 

"It's these new boot upgrades!" Mega Unit 1 said pointing at his boots that were still dashing, "I have found a way to have unlimited never ending dash abilities!" 

"You mean you can just dash all the way there?!?' X said amazed. 

"That's right! Now we better concentrate on getting to the battle, I have a bad feeling about it......."

************************************************************************

As the battle raged on Cyclonis was getting the upper hand. _ I can't do this forever!_ Crash thought,_ after so many years he's going to beat me again!_

"Why don't you just give up? You'll never defeat me!" Cyclonis taunted. 

"Never!" Crash yelled, "I will defeat you! ULTIMATE DRAGON'S FLAME!!!!" 

"TIGER STRIKE!" Cyclonis yells in response. Both attacks rage toward one another ready to destroy.......

Authors Notes:

Well that's it for the first installment of Team X! I hope to have the Team X HQ web site up soon. Right now it will just stay CommingSoon. Cyclonis looks similar to Thrust from the Show Beast Machines. It was my friend Tobias' creation, quite good don't you think? Well that's all for me, here's a special note from Crash a.k.a. Tobias:

I give this story 2 thumbs way up because of the action, suspense, and a little sex but that's on a unknown basis please : So I got to motor and I hope you love the story bye now!

It's me again, James a.k.a. Mega Unit 1, I hope to have more notes written by others of Team X in the future. Stay tuned for more action in the next story of Team X,

Same Mega time!

Same Mega channel! (Or is it web site? Oh well, Bye! ^_^)


End file.
